This invention relates to a dispenser for rolled sheet goods, such as wax paper, aluminum foil and the like, and more particularly relates to a countertop dispenser for a plurality of rolled sheet goods.
A wide variety of rolled sheet goods are used in kitchens. These rolled sheet goods include such items as wax paper, aluminum foil, plastic film wrap, plastic bags, and other paper, foil and plastic goods. Such goods are generally manufactured in continuous sheets and packaged on rolls in elongated rectangular boxes. The boxes generally have a hinged lid, and the end of the sheet goods is extended between the flap of the lid and one side of the box. The goods are unrolled and torn off, either against a sharp edge of the box or against a metal serrated strip provided on one edge of the box for the purpose of cutting the rolled sheet goods.
The boxes containing the rolled sheet goods are stored in kitchen drawers or cabinets and are removed for use. Therefore, the boxes require storage space and add to the general clutter often found in drawers or cabinets. More importantly, the rolled sheet goods are not readily at hand when needed.